Welcome to Hell
by Devil's Final Cry
Summary: It's about a girl who was in the "facility" way before Dante. But when Dante shows up...more like brought in, both of their world changes. Yeah, yeah, yeah. It takes place in DMC 5...but I think you should still read it!COMPLETE
1. Welcome To Hell

**A/N: This story well take place during DMC 5, the new game where every _Devil May Cry _fan is debating about Dante's looks. Well you know what. I don't care. It's Dante, I still love him no matter what. AND if you're all judging him because he doesn't have white hair...look again! Anyway...This is just an introduction. Dante will actually show up in the next chapter. And He might seem OOC, sorry. :( **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Have you ever been in a mental hospital? No for any bad reasons or anything. It's just your lovely parents (in my case) put you there because your "different"? Or the stupid doctors in this God damn facility, just kidnapped you and now your in an experiment? And the fact that they call this place "A Young Offenders Rehabilitation Center". Young offenders my ass.

My parents put me in this rotten (I use that term literally, you should see this place -not really-) place, because they thought that I was different. Just because I can make people go into flames does not make me different...okay maybe it does...just a little bit, but other than that, I'm 100% human...I think. Oh and yeah, they put me in here at the age of seven. So I've been in this place for about ten to eleven years. NOT FUN.

The building is disgusting. They don't clean the place, especially the torture rooms (visitors can't see it), if a "subject" dies while in the torture room, they just leave the stupid body in there. And if a roommate dies in your room, they leave them in there (I had three to die, and they weren't removed until I threatened the doctor and assistants). There's slim, mildew, rust, etc. You name it, it's probably there.

Now I said that I threatened the docs, and your wondering why I can't escape. Well I attempted several times, my first time was actually my greatest escape, until they tricked me. Never trick a seven year old people, your going to regret it later... Well after my...I think it was either my fourth or fifth, the learned to not underestimate me. So they put a ankle bracelet on, of course my ankle, but it wasn't just to make my dry, bloody, bruised body look pretty (no duh, and besides the bracelet was ugly). It was to shock me with freaking volts of electricity. And trust me, the higher it got, the fucking pain hurt like fucking hell.

When HE came in here, I thought this maybe my chance to escape, and change my world. And you know what. He actually did change my world. From Hell to something close to Heaven.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! If it's bad comment...can you like...please break it down gently for me...I'm frail. XD **


	2. Bring Me to Murder

**A/N: This story well take place during DMC 5, the new game where every _Devil May Cry _fan is debating about Dante's looks. Well you know what. I don't care. It's Dante, I still love him no matter what. AND if you're all judging him because he doesn't have white hair...look again! Here's Chapter two. Dante will officially have scenes in the next one. I promise. **

**

* * *

**

When they had brought him in here, it was on my birthday. But can I tell when it feels like one single day for all eternity (really, it really feels like one whole day that never ends)? Because my lovely parents and my eleven year old brother only come to visit on my birthday. Not Christmas, not Easter, not even Thanksgiving (fyi Thanksgiving is the only holiday that this place doesn't give out crappy food...maybe they have a heart. HA! Yeah...Right). And every year, my father asks me the _same _question and I give him the _same _fucking answer.

Question: "How have they been treating you?"

My fucked up answer: "Are you kidding me? ITS FUCKING THE SAME ANSWER AS LAST YEAR! They treat _everyone_ like piece of shit!"

And that usually costs me a low shock...but its so low that I don't really feel it.

I don't want to see my parents, ever since they put me in this hell hole. But do I have a choice? No. The doctors have to get two tough guys to drag me out to the Visiting Wing, kicking and screaming. This time I didn't do too much kicking and screaming, one guy just picked me up and I just woke up there with my parents faces when my eyes opened. Not a pretty sight.

"Now, Camael..."

"No. That's not my name..." I mumbled. Yeah it was my name, but I didn't like it, since everyone mispronounced it and new docs kept thinking that I was a boy.

"Excuse me?"

"That's not my name. My name's Cammie..."

My parents exchanged looks, while my brother just looked at me with his lightning blue eyes.

"Okay Cammie..." My father started. "So listen...if you behave nice this year...we can take you out of this facility...even..even."

Ha. He couldn't say the words... "What? Because I'm different? No. If you won't accept the fact that I'm different, and have the power to put people in flames. I'd rather stay here." What the hell was I saying? I could attempt to behave for a year and get out of this place, but no. My mouth sad other wise.

My mother was about to say something, but was cut off when two of the tough men came through the Visitor Wing's main doors, dragging a bruised, bloody, boy, with black hair and some white in the back. He groaned.

My eyes followed him. Through the doors to the main facility. My mother eye's widened and she looked at my father.

"Don't worry dear, he was just trying to escape..." Wrong. That boy was never here before. Trust me, one would know who's alive, and dead for being here for so long.

"Why do you wear that?" My brother asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" He pointed to my clothes which consisted of a mini skirt that went to my knees, a tattered red shirt, exposing some of my bruises. High convers that went a little below my knee. And my hair was up into pigtails, and were big and fluffy. "Oh...umm...the doctor who dressed me up...chose these." It was true, Mimi, the lady in charge of dressing me, made me where this. I felt like a rag doll every time she dresses me.

"Excuse me..." Doctor Sanders said coming through the doors. "But it's time for Camael's physical exam..."

"Oh...okay..." My mother said getting up and taking my brother's hand. "Bye...Cammie...Come on Josh."

"By sweet heart." My father kissed my cheek, or at least attempted to.

"Bye sissy!" Joshua said.

"Bye."

They left and just left me and Dr. Sanders.

"Cammie..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Same room right?"

"Yes."

I walked slowly to room C-421 for my "physical exam". When there, they ripped my clothes off of me, and put me in a gown, and chained me to cuffs that were attached to the ceilings. There I waited not so patiently for one of the doctors to come in and get it over with. But instead the following turned out me about to commit murder. Fun isn't?

Doctor Lee Johnson from one of the other labs in this place came in with a smile. He never usually did my "physical exam". He wasn't even wearing those doctor's gloves. He walked over, and moved some of my long hair (I've never cut it since I got here, so it's pretty long) away from my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked with a stern face.

His hands moved down my body, sending chills down my spine. "What do you think Cammie?"

He stuck his hand where he wasn't supposed to, making me gasp. "How does that feel?" He took his hand out and licked them. I felt like I was going to puke. He put his mouth over mine, forcing his tongue to enter my mouth. I kneed him and he backed off.

"You little bitch!" This is where everything turned topysturvey. He came towards me, I grabbed the chain and jumped up, and put my feet on the side of his head. And...

CRACK!

I let go, and his body dropped to floor, lifelessly. I put my legs down, and kicked him. Somebody in security saw what happened, because doctors and tough men came in and were talking amongst themselves. A doctor unchained me and made me go outside, I did willingly. I walked down the hallway to C666. There I saw him, chained up like I was. His lip was bleeding, and dripped to the disgusting tile. He looked up, and met my sorrowful eyes, then he met my feared eyes.

All of a sudden this long high shock came through my nerves, making me scream and fall to the ground. I began to cry. I hated this place. I needed to get out. I needed to free him.

Why? A cutie like him doesn't deserve to be in a place like this...plus...he looks very dangerous...and dangerous...is very _very _good.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Me likes REVIEWS! :3 **


	3. When the Doors Open, Death Walks Through

**A/N: YAY! Third Chapter! Do I rock or what? XD Anyway...here's the third chapter. I'll see what I can do about updates...School is insession, and the teachers are giving me shit load of homework and projects. Oh yeah, plus Drivers Ed...which actually somehow got me started on this...I'm still confused on HOW...lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"You dirty little bitch!" The doctor yelled taking a few steps back holding his burned hand. I "accidentally" made his hand into flames. Not my fault. I swear. It's not my fault that the ankle bracelet only shocks me and doesn't hide my fire power. "Jean! Put the collar on this cunt!"

This tough, French mustache guy came around the corner with a thin black choker. He actually looked funny with the mustache on his face. I crawled against the the wall, under the man's torture room window. This Jean person knelt down, and looked directly in my scared eyes. Without hesitation he snapped the collar on.

Within seconds pain, more pain than the ankle bracelet had given me, went through my body. I screamed in horror. Some of the nurses eyes widened, of how loud my screams were. The pain wouldn't go away. The doctor kept on shocking me, every time, felt like the shock was going higher, as it went higher I thought I was going to die. Honestly, even though I hate this place, I rather live... Odd isn't?

Though, his voice stopped my pain. "Stop it you bastard! Leave her alone!"

The doctor, spun around to the man's torture room. He looked at the number on the wall. "Ah...Subject_" The doctor smiled. "Why don't you mind your own business...You see Ms. Kent here, burned my hand so she deserves to be punished," Didn't he just say "Mind your own business"? And he's telling him what I had done? Wow... "You don't want to be in the same position as she is...do you?"

"Well, honestly...if you ask me. You fucking deserved it." Even though I couldn't really see, I think the man smiled, because the doctor only got really aggravated if a person sad something with an evil grin. You learn things for being here so long. Yet I don't learn how to behave.

"Give him an anklet and a God damn collar..." the doctor mumbled. He looked at me. "Take here to Katakutan..." For those who don't know Tagalog, katakutan means fear...so the doctor he's taking me to the fear room...Yay... Hey who said you don't learn anything reading this.

"And when your done, take Subject eighty-seven, four, ninety two, to the same room. So they can get to know each other..." The doctor stalked off down the hallway, leaving nurses, tough men, and some other doctors around in the hallway gawking. Jean, the funny, French man grabbed my wrists, and literally dragged me on the moldy tiles. Two tough men had to knock out the guy so they could take him to Katakutan "peacefully".

The Katakutan place was very, very dark...and wet. Jean dragged me to the center of the room, while nurses fooled around with the lights. Jean lifted me up and chained me once again. Jose, I think the name was, brought the unconscious man to the set of chains next to me. His body was limp with the chains. He looked more bloody and a lot more bruised than I ever was.

"Doctor Mundus, will see you shortly..." said one of the nurses, before leaving. Jean and Jose walked towards the glass window (that showed the control room, or observers room), and folded their arms, and held an angry glance.

It took forever for Dr. Mundus to get his lazy ass in here, so while I was waiting (I still had a unconcsious man next to me), I attempted to have a conversation with Jean or Jose. Which failed, because I don't speak French or Italian... Then I begin to hum, which ended shortly, because I got bitch slapped and shocked from Jean and Jose. Luckily the man _finally _awoke.

"Where the hell am I?" He said, getting the feel of the chains.

"The Katakutan room..." I said like it was just a regular thing...which it was...sorta.

"The what?"

"...The Fear Room..." I said looking at him. His eyes were lightning blue and I couldn't look away from it.

"That's a lovely name, for a dark cold, wet place." He said coughing a laugh. "Dante."

"Hmm?"

"My name's Dante...and for a pretty girl like you, you should have a pretty name. So what is it?"

I turned away and blushed. "Cammie...My name's Cammie."

I forced myself to look at him, hopping that I wasn't blushing like a freaking red tomato.

"That is a pretty name," God, is it possible for two people in a God damn mental hospital to be flirting? And he's doing it so fucking well...Me? I suck, probably because of the fact that I grew up here and not dating like normal teenagers. And by God...did I ever mention, for a bruised up, bloody guy, Dante is hot? Well, if I didn't...I just did.

He was about to say something, but a tall man with black spiky hair came bargaining in dramatically. If you didn't catch him...that's Dr. Mundus. One of the three fucking doctors that run this fucking hell whole. And out of the three, he was the worst. He was death...

* * *

**A/N: Crappy ending? I was going to add more...but then the title of the chapter was like some guy has to represent death...so there. REVIEW! Me likes REVIEWS! when I get updates from fanfiction, I get all happy inside! :D **


	4. Is it Me or Does it feel like the

**A/N: WOW! Two chapters in one day! I'm so impressed with myself! :D Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Is it Me or Does it Feel like the Worlds Ending?

Have you ever met death? If you have...I'm honestly sorry. Or not...depends on how you met death, I suppose. But in my opinion, you really don't want to meet him. The first time I met him, was the first year I was here. A frightened seven year old. I was in a the fetal position in the corner of my room, when he came in. My door opened with a swing and a band, hitting the wall. The doctor was very tall with black, spiky hair. It looked like he had fangs for teeth, and his smile was so ever creepy.

This time, eleven years later. Nothing changed. He still had black, spiky hair. Fangs, and his evil creepy smile, that still frightens me to this day.

Dr. Mundus...or Dr. Death, either one doesn't matter, walked in the Katakutan Room, with his hands behind his back. Two nurses followed him, one with a clipboard, and the other pushing a cart full of drugs and everything else a wonderful, good doctor needs.

Dr. Death walked towards me, and moved a strained of hair away from my face. "Hello, Cammie." His voice sent chills down my spine. Instead of behaving (when do I ever behave?) I spit in his face. I grinned, while he gave me a disgusting face and wiped off the spit. He looked over to where Jean and Jose was, Jean nodded and pressed a button on what looked like a detonator...Yeah, a detonator for my shocking.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, my muscles, my bones tensing up.

"Stop it! Leave her alone , you fucking bastard!" Dante yelled, pulling the chains trying to get to the men. "I said leave her alone!"

A few seconds later, the torture stopped. My body when limped, and my head was looking down to the flooded ground. I panted, and I actually threw up.

"You son of a bitch," Dante said gripping his chains, and sounded very _very _angry.

"You two, only met for like a few minutes, and you already care for her...How, interesting." Dr. Death said walking towards Dante. I forcefully lifted my head, so I could see what the hell was happening. "Do you pag-ibig her?"

"What?"

"He...he's asking if you...love me..." I mumbled, my voice was dry and tired. I knew Dr. Mundus's games. He would use Tagalog to speak and make people guess what their saying. Unfortunately, he didn't know that my nanny when I was growing up with my so called lovely parents was Filipino.

"..."

Dr. Mundus began to laugh. "Of course you don't...One, you don't know her. Two, she's a fucking mutant," He walked towards me and bitched slap me. "And...how can a half breed like you, Dante...love a mutant girl, like _Her_?" He took my chin and forced my head to turn towards Dante. Again, Dante gripped and pulled the chains.

"You're nothing like your father, or brother..." Dante's eyes widened when he mentioned the word "brother".

"How...how do you know about my brother?"

"I have my ways..." Dr. Death said walking towards the nurse who had brought in cart. "How are the note taking, Trish?"

"Very well, sir." Trish said, moving her long blonde hair away from her face.

"Christy, give them their 'medication', if you will."

"Yes, sir," Christy said pushing the cart over. Jean and Jose walked over to help Christy. Jean forced open my mouth, while Christy put something in a large cup, and practically shoved it down my fucking throat. Whatever it was, it tasted horrible, I gagged like a hundred times. Jean held my body, when I was a little bit dazed from the shit that I was given, and Christy shot something in my arm. Then she hooked me up to a monitor to monitor my brain waves and heart beat. So I got cords going to my brain, and on to my chest. I tried to keep my head up, to keep awake. But drowsyness was overflowing.

"Cammie! Cammie! Cammie stay awake!" Dante yelled.

"I...I can't..."

"Cammie!"

That's all I remember, because I blacked out...Joyful isn't?

Hours later I woke up in a bright-when I mean bright, I mean fucking blinding bright- light room. On a nice comfy bed. I was, of course, cuffed up to the bed. I still had wires on my body. The monitors were by my bed. I got up, without messing up the wires, and the cuffs had long chains. I put my knees together, with my back leaning against the headboard.

Dante was on the bed across from mine. He was basically in the same situation as me, except I was cuffed, he was literally strapped down on the wrists, and ankles. He chest went up and down, evenly. I looked at his bare chest moving up and down, since there was nothing else to do in this over lit room.

Dante begin to moan, and then he finally woke up. I'm guessing, that he woke up with his eyes shooting open, because he begin to thrash around the bed.

"Dante! Dante! Calm down!" I told him, going to the foot of my bed. "Your okay..." For now.

He stopped thrashing, and begun to breathe heavily.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I think they call this room Makalangit..."

"And that means?

"Heavenly."

"Heavenly, my fucking ass. And what the fuck is up with this-"

"Tagalog."

"What the fuck is up with this Tagalog? Whatever happened to good old English?"

"It died out..." Dr. Death said coming in, with two other doctors behind him. One was a young radiant lady with long curly red hair, and bright green eyes, her name was Dr. Lamíg, or Dr. Frost in English. Beside her was an old man with a cane that had a skull on the top. He was bald, but the only hair he had was the beard., his name was Dr. Heaven.

Dr. Frost unlocked me from my chains, while Dr. Death went to Dante and free him from his straps. As soon as he was free Dante gabbed Dr. Death by the throat and threw him against the wall.

None of the doctors seemed to move, though Dr. Death was trying to get some air. Dr. Frost looked over her shoulder and nodded. Five seconds later, Dante was screaming in pain, and had let go of the doctor, and fell to the floor. I rushed towards him, and put his head on my lap, and began to groom his hair.

"What the fuck do you want?" I said angrily.

"This is going to be your new room for a few months. You are going to behave, if not your going to regret it. And trust me, Cammie, you know what I'm talking about." Dr. Heaven said, smiling.

"We're trying to make this a nice place for you, so you can control your powers, and go back to your family. Don't you want that?" Dr. Frost said gesturing to me.

"Fuck no." She looked offended, and Dr. Death noticed, and touched her shoulder. She looked up and nodded.

"I guess...this is where I say... 'Let the torture begin.'" Dr. Death said smiling, leaving with the other two doctors behind him.

I looked at Dante, who was on my lap. He had moved so he could see my face. "Those people need to die...and if no one will kill them. I swear, I'm going to kill them."

"I know, and I want to kill them too." I smiled, and he smiled back. Why did he have to be so damn sexy?

"This place needs to burn in hell, and he gotta get free."

"Before getting free, we need to get these fucking collars and ankle bracelets off," I said pointing to them. "With them on, groups can still find us...and kill us with a deadly shock, which I do not want to happen."

Dante laughed a little. "Yeah...we need to get these off...but first..."

"But first what?"

Dante put his hand against my face, and brought my face down to his, and put his mouth to mine. Is it me? Or does the world seem like its ending? In a...happy sorta way?

* * *

**A/N: Do you sense Lemon about to happen? I do...I just gotta figure out how to write it... o.O Next chapter might be awhile folks, cause I'm like delaying my studying and projects (Who needs to study? Right? Me...hehehe) :D REVIEWS! ME LIKES REVIEWS! it makes me happy inside! :3 **


	5. Fire Proof Bracelets Suck

**A/N: Okay, even though I got a little of replies, about the next chapter (This Chapter) I'm not doing a lemon, not yet anyway (I might not even add a lemon...). I just write this story as I'm typing. I suck at writing fight scenes. Sorry. :( I'll try to do my best within this story. :D **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

You know what I hate about these collars and ankle bracelets? THEIR FUCKING FIRE PROOF. There also a lot of other things, but I can't use my own powers to get these god damn things off. No matter how hard I try. One time, Dante tried to pull mine off, but he ended up flying across the room. These things were getting more annoying as the days pass by while we're stuck in this hell hole.

But the good thing about this place is that people talk. Especially if they're being tortured. Plan One A is to escape the room, unnoticed and threaten someone. How we do that? I have no idea. The plan sounded easier than it sounded, but it really wasn't. We we're on watched 24/7. Cameras in the Heavenly Room, cameras outside the room...it was going to be a challenge... and Dante was ready for that challenge. Me? Honestly? No. I'm a little scared, probably because I know the consequences if I were to escape again. (My final attempt they told me what they were going to do to me if I were to escape again and it equaled death. Did I tell Dante? No...)

"You ready?" He asked moving my hair away from my face.

"I don't think it matters if I'm ready or not..." I mumbled and got into my position, which was to be hanging on the ceiling, above t he door entrance. Dante sat on the bed, reading one of the magazines that the nurses had given him.

The door opened, and a nurse came in with our daily meds. "Okay, Dante and-" She looked around, and looked at Dante. "Where's Cammie?"

"Up here, bitch." I said jumping down, and snapped her head backwards.

"Remind me not to piss you off..." Dante said getting up and grabbing the nurses ID badge from her pocket. Dante dragged the nurse to my bed and hid her under the sheets. Dante used pillows for his double.

We got out of the Heavenly Room, and we're now in the Multó Hallway, Ghost Hallway. It was called that because you could actually see ghosts roam the halls. They can't see you, but you can see them, and you can hear them. It was really creepy.

"Where's the key located again?" Dante asked snooping down the hallway.

"Just down the hallway..."

He looked behind the hallway and came back. "Two guards" he mouthed. I nodded. We jumped them, and they fought back...really hard. They had electric spears and wore armor. Dante took one of the spears from the guy and swung them around and knocked them both out within one swing. "Bastards..."

We dragged them to a nearby closet. Did you know cleaning up after you fight is harder than it looks? Because you have to either kill or make your enemies unconscious (right now we're just murdering the bastards), and then take care of the bodies so no one knows we had escaped, and making sure no one finds out...Does that make sense? Well it might not, but if you were in my position it would make sense...sorta.

We got to the Key Room (seriously that's what its called, or the Susi Room in Tagalog). It was locked, of course. We used the nurses ID badge and it worked. The Key Room was also the security room, which was full of guards not doing their jobs. They were playing poker...and strip poker at that.

"Come on Natalie...take that bra off!" One of the guards said, drunk I might add.

"Ugh...this is why I didn't want to play poker Keth," A young girl with a Irish accent said taking off her sports bra. Dante, being a man that he is, accidentally whistled. Causing everyone to look at us, and making Natalie shriek and hold her hands over her breasts. I elbowed Dante in the stomach, and lunged for the guards...I am so thanking Sprada for guards being drunk!

There were five guards, three nurses. Dante took three of the guards, I took the other two, and I also took the nurses, who Dante refuses to kill. One guard had a stun gun, and "accidentally" stun him self where the sun don't shine, and the rest were easy cause all we had was snap there necks are suffocate them. Isn't murdering fun? Trust me, if you were in this hell hole, you wouldn't mind going on a killing spree, even if you were or are a goody-too-sheos.

"Holy shit, they have a lot of keys...How the fuck do we know which is one is ours?" Dante asked looking at the wall of endless keys. "Please tell me we don't have to try them all...we could be dead before we find them."

"Don't worry," I reassured him. "Our braclets and collars have numbers. So we just have to find the number on the key. You got S 87, so look over there... It should be on the top or the bottom...depends on how they organized the god damn thing."

It took fifteen minutes all together to find our keys and unlock the fire proof son of a bitches. And then...guess what what happened next?

If you guessed the fucking alarm went on, you'd be right. The room turned red, and had a loud pitching sound and kept saying: "Escapees Alert. Escapees Alert".

"Fuck." Dante swore as were about to leave the Key Room. "We can't leave this room, we'd be dead within seconds."

"Well, we gotta get out of here somewhere, because we're screwed no matter what."

We started searching the place. We eneded up going through the vents...which neither of us liked. Dante didn't like it because it was really small, and he could barely fit. I didn't like it, because my long hair kept on getting caught on something every other five seconds.

"Ow...Stop pulling!" I yelled. My hair was stuck on something.

He looked at me, with sorry eyes. "I'm sorry Cammie...but it looks like we're going to have to cut it."

"Your kidding..."

"No..." he frowned, he didn't like it more than I did. He took a sharp object from the vents and started to saw my hair. "Are you crying?"

"Maybe."

"It'll grow out again."

We left my strands of hair in the vent where it was caught, and when we finally got out of the vent, Dante wiped my tears away.

"Whoa." Dante said after we wiped my tears away. "It's a armory!"

It was. We were in a room where the alarms you couldn't hear. There were weapons everywhere. From swords to every type of guns.

Dante took two guns that were Ebony and Ivory, and a sword called "Rebellion". I took something that was a sword...It wrapped around my wrists, and folded onto my arms, without hurting me. When they flipped out, a wooden stick came out and was easy to play with **(A/N: It's like the weapon Rayne has from _Blood Rayne_)**.

"Ready to kill some more bastards?"

"Fuck yeah"

I'm going to make this place burn in hell.

* * *

**A/N: Dante uses "Rebellion", even though he doesn't have it in DMC 5. He has some sort of thing, that isn't Rebellion. And Cammie has something like Rayne has from _Blood Rayne_ the game, the movies. I suck at describing weapons...I know. Anyway...REVIEW! I like all the e-mails I get from FanFiction. :3**


	6. Confusing Maze of Death

**A/N: Longest chapter yet. For some reason, this chapter stinks to me. IDK why, it just does. Thanks for those who have given me their opinions on how Dante's Devil trigger Form. And I'm sorry that this chapter was late, and I had to make you guys wait. Just FYI I'm making the story as I go, I have the plot in mind though. Anyway I'm going to stop rambling and let you read. :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Bloody hell…I swear this mental hospital is a fucking maze. There's a basement, and apparently two other floors above us. Dante and I kept on walking towards a dead end. It wasn't fun…well it was fun, if you're me, laughing at Dante, who got mad every time we hit a dead end.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Dante yelled as we got to _another_ dead end. I turned around to see if anyone was following us. Nope, well… not yet anyway. If a person has good hearing, they can probably hear Dante and find us. Dante started shooting the wall in a circle, when he completed the circle he kicked it down hard, and it led to a room, with dead people, dead people that we didn't even kill.

"Oh God... That smells horrible." I said gagging. I looked around; there were dead people everywhere, blood, anything that comes with dead humans you got it. This room had it. The room was small and looked like a computer room, or some something, since there were computers…Computers with broken screens.

"Well…this is lovely." Dante said holding up a dead dog. I gagged and turned around and threw up. "Sorry, baby." Dante came up to me, and rubbed my back until I stopped puking my guts out.

"Ugh. This place is really getting me sick," I said wiping my face on a dead man's sleeve. I have no respect for the dead, apparently. "Let's see if there's a computer working in this cemetery." I looked around the room, to find a working computer. Which I did, it was the first computer that my eyes set on.

"No offense, Cammie. You were basically raised in this hell hole, so how do you know how to use a computer?"

"How do I know how to speak properly, and read, and write? Simple. A rare _nice _doctor taught me…before he died, that is n."

"Ah…" He looked away and let me do my computer skills. "I'm gonna look in the files over there…"

My computer hacking skills were a bit rusty, due to the fact that I haven't gone on a computer in a few years. It took me a few minutes to actually get on the computer account of some name under the demon hero Sparda. The account was the superior account, because it had files from EVERYONE and EVERYTHING. I clicked the file that had Dante's name and some guy named Vergil.

"Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a twin?"

Silence for a few seconds. I looked up to see his expression, which was sort of upsetting actually.

"Why?"

"Umm…because there's a file about you and a man named Vergil…" Dante strode over and looked over my shoulder and read.

"What the hell? Where did they get this information?"

"Do you want me to print it out?"

"Yes."

I attempted to print it out, but the printer wasn't working. It had ink, but it wasn't working. "It's not working…"

"Watch this." Dante walked over to the side of the room and kicked and hit the printer, and it begun to print. "All you got to do is add some kicks and hits to it." He smiled.

I went back to the main screen, and I found a file that had my name on it. I clicked it, and there were other files within that file. I printed them all.

"Where the hell are they?"

"They gotta be in here! We got the place fully guarded."

Dante and I looked at each other. I logged off the computer and walked over to the printer, and grabbed everything. Luckily for me, it finished printing in record of time. "Destroy the computers." Dante said. "I grabbed a flash drive and most of the files. There in the bag in the vent."

"Where going in the vents again?" I didn't like the vents, probably because Dante had to cut my long hair that was stuck.

"Does this room look like it has another escape route, except for the one I had created to get in here?"

"...No..." I said pouting. Dante opened up the vent and lifted me up.

"Wow, you weigh like...nothing."

"Thanks...I think…" I said getting into the vent. I stuck my head out and and my right hand, which held a fire ball. I threw the fire ball to one of the computers and it exploded causing a fire and making it spread. I crawled through to make room for Dante. "FYI, I have no idea where I'm going."

"You've been here longer than I have!"

"Yeah, I can remember actually hallways, but not vents. Their different than hallways you know."

"You got a nice ass…" I blushed bright red.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO LOOK AT MY ASS!"

"Not my fault, you're in front of me…"

I started to mumble to myself.

Have I mentioned before that this place was a maze? If I didn't I'm telling you now. And if you have ever been in a vent (I don't know why you would be in a vent unless you're a thief of some sort or something…) it's a lot…confusing than in the hall ways. There were turns, fans blocking your way, intersections like at every corner. You name it, the vent probably has it. And do you know what else I hate about vents? Falling through them.

"Dante! I'm losing my grip!" I yelled as I tried to keep my grip on the edge of vent. I had fallen through a part of the vent that was weak.

"I know! I know!" Dante said trying to get to me, but he was sort of occupied of some little feisty creatures that were in the vent. We came upon them a few turns back, they were bloody sons of bitches.

"AAH!" I said as I finally lost my grip (I was hanging there for like five minutes…). I fell to the ground which was really high up from the vents, and my back hit the floor really hard, making my breathe cut short. "Oh god, that hurt likes hell…"

"CAMMIE!" Dante yelled as he looked through the hole that I had fallen from.

"I'm okay…I think…" I sat up

, and then noticed what I was sitting in. "Dante…I changed my mind. I'm not okay…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"If I'm correct, which I hope that I'm not… This…this is… the…the dragon…room…"

"The what? I didn't hear you." Dante said his head not appearing through the hole.

I ran towards the wall, and tried to find a light switch. The floor was like water, but I highly doubt that it was. It was thick and heavy. I tripped over something that was sharp and didn't want to guess what it was, because I probably be right, since I usually am…I hate being right. Can I be wrong at least a couple of times in my horrible life?

"Cammie, I can't see you. Where are you?" Dante asked through the vents.

"Trying to find the stupid lights."

"Should I jump down?"

"Ummm…Can you fight against a dragon?"

Silence…Never a good sign. "No, but once I defeat it, I can say it."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Then come down if you please."

SPLASH! Dante landed in the wet ground. "Why is this floor flooding?"

"It's not… The water was already here…"

"You've been in this room before?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Where are you?"

Then I just remembered. I had the power of fire... Boy did I feel stupid. "I am sooooooo stupid!" I snapped my finger, and a flame appeared. "Follow the flame...Don't trip!" Dante trip right after I told him not to. "Dumb ass..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

The room rumbled loudly, and steam came from the opposite of the room. This is going to end badly, I swear on my life...well maybe not my life, but you catch my drift.

"What the hell was that?" Dante asked backing into the wall.

"Dragon."

"What?"

"Dragon," I repeated. "D-R-A-G-O-N. DRAGON."

"Okay, okay. It isn't a spelling bee jeez." Dante said offended, who knew that a half breed like him he could get offended. "Can you make the room light up?"

"I can try?" I said like it was more of a question than a statement.

"Then try..." Dante said pulling Rebellion off of his back.

I took a breathe and touched the cold wall. My palm went into flames, then the wall, then the whole room. It was like a oven in the closed room. I turned the heat down and only made a light that didn't make us sweat like we were in hell, or Hawaii...or any place that was wicked hot...Like a volcano. But the light showed something, that we were expecting but wishing we were wrong.

There stood before us, was a giant -now awake- dragon. The dragon was large and had scales that changed color, right now it was shimmering between red, yellow, and gold. It's eyes were bright yellow, like a demon's eyes. It's wings were tucked in, and its long claws were sharp and looked vicious.

The dragon sniffed at us, like a dog, seeing if we were edible or something. The dragon looked at Dante, and then...with a blink of an eye, Dante was in the dragon's mouth...

"DANTE!" I screamed, not knowing what to do. Honestly I loved Dante with all my heart, even though I barely knew him, but I can't kill a dragon...even though its a 100x bigger and heavier than me. I guess killing humans were a lot easier than animals. I suck I know, I never said that I was perfect.

"This thing, needs a large breathe mint..." Dante said trying to push the dragon's upper jaw up. Dante lost getting swallowed into the dragon's stomach.

"Oh that's just lovely..." I mumbled, for some reason, I knew that Dante wasn't dead...yet. Probably because I thought that demons, even a half breed can't die by digestion, it was a thought.

I walked backup to the light lit fire wall and cringed in fear. Dragon's have fire breathe, so my fire power can't help. It' probably just make him...or her, really upset and eat me. I'm a human, not a half breed, like the man who just got eaten, I can die you know.

When the dragon came up to me to sniff me out, it backed up and looked at it's stomach. I had a _bad _feeling about this. I went knelled down, so I was near the bloody water, and created a fire barrier around me. And then:

KABOOM! Dragon parts went every where. I lowered the barrier, when the flying body parts were over. Dante stood there in blood and dragon ick. But Dante didn't look like Dante. His body had armor that looked like a volcano with flowing lava in the cracks. His pants looked like burnt volcano rocks, and he had horns like an ox, and long beastly claws.

"That's disgusting." he said, his voice deeper.

"Dante?"

He looked up and his bright yellow eyes looked at me. "Oh...yeah, you never seen me in this form before. It's my Devil Trigger..."

I walked over to him cautiously, like he was about to do something. When I got close, I stared at his bright yellow eyes for several moments before moving my eyes down his body. I walked closer to him, that I could feel his breathe on me. I moved my right hand over his heart, or where his heart should be. And just let the warmth of the form take me in. I closed my eyes, and felt his heart beat. Dante placed his beastly hand on mine, and squeezed it. Telling me, it was still him.

He took his other hand and placed it on my cheek, I moved my head towards it, and looked at his bright yellow yes.

"Can we get the hell out of here? I hate mazes." Dante said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS! :D **


	7. Why Must the Truth Hurt so Much?

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry. **

**

* * *

**

Wondering how we got out of the dragon room? Simple. Dante + Devil Trigger= more holes in walls. Fun isn't? Not when your in his arms, and he's making holes in the fucking walls. God I thought I was going to die! How many times Dante reassured me? Fifty-seven times, but who's counting. Not to mention, that the fifty-seventh time was when Dante kissed me to shut up, which I did.

Though, no matter how many walls Dante destroyed, we were still in the maze. I had to persuade him to stop destroying the walls, so the idiots in this place doesn't find out where we are. So we continued on foot...and in the...vents. If you think I'm complaining about the vents too much, guess what. GET USED TO IT. I hate the vents, they suck.

"We are _so _not sleeping in these vents." I said crawling after Dante.

"Well...we gotta find a safe place to sleep. If no safe place, we sleep in the vents." I groaned. He either loved me to tiny pieces and loved to see me in agony or he really hates me.

Luckily we found an abandoned room, where no dead people were in. Hazzah. The room was small, yet somewhat cozy. Dante went through the vents looking for something that we can lay on instead of laying on the cold carpet floor. The room didn't doors or windows, which means that this room was part of the wold building that they just neglected and covered up. Yet for a tiny room with no doors or windows there was some cracks through the old walls, going to the Hell Ward. So it was easy to breathe.

While Dante was looking for stuff, I made flames float around, for light and warmth. The room looked like an office. I moved some furniture around to make room to actually move. While me doing a makeover to the small room I found: a laptop with a charger, files with names that I never heard of, a file on a woman named Eva, and a family picture. The husband in the family picture looked like Dr. Mundus.

I sat in the corner of the room and plugged in the laptop, and put it on. While the laptop was loading, I looked over the files that were about me. The first couple pages were just information that I had already knew. Born: Feb : Caucasian, (mutant). Stuff like that. But when I got to a certain page, it seemed that time stood still.

Adopted Parents: Janet Kent and George Kent

Birth Parents: Dr. Tracy Mundus, and Dr. Mundus.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled standing up, knocking the laptop out of my lap. I stared at the paper that was in my hand, and read it over and over again. But no matter how many times I read it, it was the truth. That fucking doctor, Dr. Death was my fucking father.

Can my life get any worse? Why, yes. Yes it can.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! :3**


	8. Unleash Hell to Me Why Dontcha!

**A/N: Sort of a short chapter. Some Fluffy McFluff Fluff, nothing graphic really. I gotta reread what I've wrote so far, because I'm forgetting some stuff. O.O **

**

* * *

**

Yup. Dr. Mundus was my biological father. Kudos to me.

I stood where I was and just looked at the files, and then when my long shock ended. I fell to the ground, with a confused look. I controlled one of my flames to pick up the photograph of the family that I had just ignored earlier. It landed in my hands, and there I could see the family. There was Mundus in the back, with his hand on what I had presumed as Tracy Mundus, and she was holding a baby that looked like four months or so. The child had curly brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a formal dress, she also had rosy cheeks and a cute baby smile.

I didn't know what to believe. Do I believe that I was raised for seven years with my so called parents, until I was here? Or do I believe, that Dr. Death was actually my father, that's the freaking reason I never died these eleven or so years? My brain hurts. Some one make this a lot easier for me, please? I'll do anything to know what I should believe in!

"Okay, so I found some canned foods...I don't know if their any good though. I also found-" Dante said as he dropped down from the vent and with a thud of a bag hitting the vent door. "Cammie?" He rushed over and shook me

"What? I'm okay..." I said waking back to reality.

"What's wrong? You were like...a dead person, or something."

"I-it's nothing..." I said turning away. I'm gonna have to tell him sooner or later. "What did you find?" I turned back to him with a fake smile, he probably knew it too, I didn't care.

"Huh? Oh, I found some canned food...a few pillows, blankets...And that's basically it." He said going through the bag. I noticed that there was more white/silver hair than his black hair.

"Dante...you're growing old."

"Excuse me?" He said in disgust. I touched his hair.

"Most of your hair is turning white now. There's barely any black."

"Do I look hot?"

I blushed bright red. "Yes." I mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"YES! YOU LOOK HOT! OKAY?" I practically shouted it.

He turned around with his devilish smile and walked towards me. He cupped my blushed face in his hands, and he brought his face down, and kissed me on my lips. I took my arms around his neck and, his hand than lifted me, and I wrapped my hands around his waist. We broke apart and then kissed again.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, or what I think it was the morning, there were no windows in this room. My eternal flames were few and were still floating. My head was on Dante's bare chest, and his arm was around me, with his hand on my bare back. The sheets were sprawled around us, covering some parts of our bodies.

Dante's breathing was very calming. I started to trace my finger on his bare chest, making random non existing objects. Few seconds later, Dante's hand started to brush up and down my back.

"Good morning," I said sweetly.

"Morning..." He yawned. I lifted my head to see his face, he was smiling as usual. I kissed him on the lips before I got up to look for my underwear. Dante pulled the sheets around his waist and stood up. I found my clothes and smelled them...we need new clothes... or at least a washing machine.

"Cammie?"

"Hm?"

"What's this?" I turned to see what he was holding. He was holding the paper that said who were my biological parents were. Shit.

"Oh. Um..." Why was it so fucking hard to just spit out the truth? I have no idea, my mind and mouth don't like me. "It's the truth about my parents." I finally spitted out after of a few moments of awkward silence.

"So your telling me that your father is Mundus?" He yelled dropping the papers and taking a step towards me, I stepped back in fear. Dante was scaring me. The man that I had just slept with is scaring me.

"I didn't know, until yesterday... before you came back..."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well...it's not really something that I liked to say. Or pop up. What you want me to say: 'oh by the way Dante, my fucking father is Dr. Death?' Want me to say that?" I practically shouted at him, tears were flowing down my face, I turned around so he didn't see them. "It's not my fucking fault! How could I have known? I've been in this hell hole for eleven years! You? Like two fucking days, so shut the fuck up!"

More silence. Dante's hard, somewhat smooth hands were on my shoulders. He turned me around and I looked directly in his eyes. I sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that..."

"S'fine." Dante wiped the tears away.

"So...uhh...what else did you find out?"

"Other than the fact that I'm adopted...nothing. I don't even know what happened to my own mother."

"That sucks..." Then Dante's face lit up, like an idea had hit him, like a canon. "Let's interrogate your old man!"

"Excuse me?"

* * *

**A/N: I think you know what I'm going to ask down here. :3 REVIEWS! Reviews make me feel like I can rule the world! (not really) XD**


	9. Over My Line

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I blame school, and my busy schedule. But luckily next week is my vacation (Dec. 22) YAY! So you might get more chapters from me then. :3 Anyway...Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Guess what? We're in the vents again! Hipp hipp hooray! Not fun… especially if you were looking for a room in the hell hole that had new clothes or a washing machine. Do you know how hard it is to do that in a vent, when you can't see anything at all? It's hard, especially if you so happen to fall through the vents (again), and you land in a laundry mat…Our lucky day isn't? Nope.

We quickly got changed to some clothes that were already cleaned and tossed ours down the garbage thing. I refused to go into the vents again, and Dante agreed, so we were roaming the halls, killing some random people, though we did put a few to asleep. A few, not a whole lot, Dante wants these bastards to suffer. Who didn't?

As usual, we had no idea where we were going. We had a goal, which was to interrogate Dr. Mundus. We just got to find him…in this maze… This is going to be fun…

"Where the hell are we?" Dante asked for the fifth time…

"…I _have no idea_." I said annoyed for the forty ninth time. All the hallways looked the same, so we could be going in circles, for all I knew.

Some how, we ended up at the Doctors Ward. It was the Wing were the doctors go when their not torturing us, it's where they eat and sleep, and hold dumb ass meetings. How we got here? I have no idea. It's like someone wanted us to find them…and that's something that I don't like…I hate traps, and traps hate me. Something didn't feel right, and it's getting my heart pumping and getting adrenaline go through my veins. Oh, how I hate this place.

"Well, she's your daughter, Mundus! Do something about it!" Dr. Heaven bellowed.

"She's running in this place with that demon! She's a subject that needs to be shut down!" Dr. Fro

"I will not shut her down. She's a human being!" Dr. Mundus yelled back. Awe maybe he does have a good side. Wait, I've been in this hell hole for eleven years, never mind. He's a bastard.

"Your just saying that because of what Tracy said before she died!" Dr. Heaven, yelled coughing. "You gave her up for adoption to protect her from _them_ and it backed fired, when they came here to help her, when they found out that she was a mutant!"

"You should have looked at her genes before birth…"

"Shut up, Margret!" Dr. Mundus said. "I'm obeying my wife's wishes, not yours. My daughter lives, and she will keep on living until I decide when she's done with."

"Done with? I'm not a fucking robot!" I yelled coming out of the hallway. Oops. Dante tried to grab me, but I was already showing myself. Dante slapped his face and joined me.

"Cammie…"

"See! She needs to-"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" I yelled, my hands in flames.

"Cammie calm down…" Dr. Mundus said standing up from his chair with calming hands.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? _You _want _me _to _calm down?_" I was losing it, if I haven't already lost it. "I just found out that you're my fucking father! How am I supposed to calm down? You kept me here for eleven years, and I kept thinking that my parents were the Kent's!"

"I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Didn't know that I was mutant? What? Wasn't my mom a mutant? Cause I think I needed some mutant genes to be the mutant that I am today. Unless I was created in a tube. Oh, please god, don't say that I was…"

"No, you weren't born in a test tube. You were conceived."

"So during my eleven years of fucking torture, I was supposed to die?"

"No…We just wanted to test your skills and see if we could find a cure…"

"A cure? This is who I am!" My whole body was in flames. Dante stepped a few backs fact, and the doctors in front of me did the same, but looked amazed.

"Amazing!" Dr. Frost said. "Her power could-" I shot a non-hurtful flame ball at him, and he went flying back, hitting the wall and getting knocked out.

"Cammie, you need to calm down!" Dr. Mundus said. Tears started to fall down my face and my mind was confused. I didn't know what to do.

"Cammie calm down…" Dante's voice said through my ears like the sound of waves crashing the rocks. He turned me around, with his hands on my shoulders. My fire didn't harm him, after all he was a half demon.

"It's…it's not fair!" I said starting to cry. I covered up my face with my hands and started to shake. My flames thinned out and disintegrated. Dante made me sit down on the floor to cool off.

"Look what you have done," Dante said in an angry tone. "You bastards should be ashamed of yourself. She's been here for _eleven_ fucking years! Being tortured, not knowing her _real _parents."

"Young man…" Dr. Heaven started.

"Shut up! I'm not done talking yet, old man…" Dante yelled back, furious. "So I barely know Cammie. But I'm in love with her, and she's a bitch not to be reckon with. You bastards should rot in hell."

Dr. Heaven was about to say something again, but Dante shot a bullet from one of his guns and shot it across his face, just scraping him. Dr. Heaven didn't say anything.

"Now you see here," Dante said walking around with his guns behind his head. "When you've pissed her off, you've pissed me off…and I'm a devil when I'm mad…_Literally_." Dante transformed into his Devil Trigger form. He took Dr. Mundus by the throat. "Now you'll answer a few question for us...but first..." He chucked Dr. Mundus across the room and knocked out Dr. Heaven, before she ran out the door.

"Come on Cammie," He said still in his Devil Trigger form, grabbing Dr. Mundus by the feet and started dragging him. "Let's find a _nice sweet little _place for Mr. Ass hole, over here...and you can have the first kick at him." He made me smile. And it's like Everything was going my way for once. I can finally get my answers.

* * *

**A/N: SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Cammie isn't going to like what's she going to hear from Dr. Mundus/Death... O.o What do you think it will be? XD REVIEW! **


	10. F My Life

**A/N: Another short chapter sorry... :( It's sort of hard, when you have school, drivers ed, yearbook, big brother big sister, and a freaking cold (as I'm typing this I feel like shit...). Plus me writing another story. Did you know that writing two different stories is harder than it looks? Well to me it is. Anyway before I continue to ramble...ENJOY! :D**

**

* * *

**

I got the first kicks and punches at my so called father. I was mixed with emotions. FYI, being a mutant with the ability of fire, and mixed emotions, don't really mix very well...especially if your beating the living crap out of someone. Have you ever beat the living crap out of someone? It's pretty fun, though I highly recommend you NOT to do it...unless your in a mental hospital like I am, then go for it. Go for it, and make sure it's really really bloody... You can kill the person for all I care about, just make sure you cleaned up after wards.

Oh yeah, while your beating the person up, be free to curse all you want. Yell, scream. Do whatever you want to get your anger out. But as for me? Yelling, cursing, beating a guy up, doesn't actually calm me down...I prefer burning something. Though Dante stopped me from burning my-so-called-dad, so I'm burning up something that doesn't scream in pain. Petty.

"Cammie, you ready to ask your dad questions?" Dante asked down the empty dark hall.

"NO!" I screamed back, my flames grew larger on the non-screaming-in-pain-object.

"You can't keep on burning that thing...and don't you want some answers from your old man?"

"...maybe..."

"Then stop being stubborn!"

"I'm not being stubborn!" I said in defense. Dante came up behind me, and picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. "HEY! Put me down!"

"Nope." He walked through the abandoned hallway to the room, where my-so-called-dad was tied up, and beaten.

Dante sat me down in front of my dad, and then sat down in front of the door. "No one's going anywhere, until someone talks..."

I groaned and looked at my father, who was looking down, and his lip was bleeding. I got up and took a tissue and wiped his bruised face with it. Being daughter like, I suppose. I sat back down, and relaxed. Looking at the ceiling I asked: "What was mom like?"

Without looking, I knew that Dante had raised an eyebrow, and Mundus lifted his head a little. I asked again. "What was mom like?"

"She...she's was...amazing. Tracy, your mother, was very beautiful, and caring. Before...before she died. She loved you so much, that no one could tear you two apart." He laughed a little. "I mean, once you were out of your mother's grasp, you began to cry. You would only stop until you were back in her loving arms."

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

"No duh, Sherlock," I said sitting up and giving him a glare. "_How _did she die?"

"...She...her..." He had a hard time spitting it out, I know it was sort of rude to ask, but I'm a girl who grew up not knowing who her parent's really where. Only to find out that one of them is a killer doctor and the other one is six feet under. "Her powers killed her..."

This got both, Dante and my attention. "What do you mean?"

"Her abilities are the same as yours. The ability to control fire, but it's a blessing and a curse in her family. All the females in the family get the ability to control fire, but they also have a curse. The curse is that they die. From what, we have no idea. It depends, I suppose. Your mother...Tracy died of internally bleeding. No one knew how or what had happened to cause it...she was very young..."

"How young is young?"

"Twenty-five...though it depends on the genes, I suppose. I remember Tracy telling me, that her older sister, died at age fifteen of a heart attack, and she was in good shape."

"So wait...is Cammie going to die?" Dante asked sounding like his voice almost cracked.

"It's likely..."

"When?"

"As I said before...it depends. You might die today, tomorrow, a month, a year, a century...it just depends."

Oh that's fucking great. Can my life get any fucking worse? Oh wait...yes, yes it can. Fuck my life!

* * *

**A/N: Am I sensing the plot is thickening? Maybe, maybe not! Though, i really did a major foreshadow... :( **


	11. Cure

**A/N: Sorry for the wait my fellow readers! I sort of had a writers block, and been distracted...hehehe... IDK when the next chapter will be out, because I'm still having that writers block... I hate writers block. And... HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D Jeez...I can't believe 2010 is already over...it's scary! Before I continue to ramble...**

**

* * *

**

"Is there a cure?"

"What?"

"Is there a _cure_?" I asked again, not happy. I don't think you would be happy either, if you found out that everyone that's female, in your family dies at a young age due to their ability of controlling fire. How they die? Not so sure, all I know is that we die. Isn't that fun?

"What do I have to spell it out for you? IS THERE A CURE?"

"Cammie, calm down..." Dante said holding me back from knocking my dad's chair over. He was upset as I was, but wasn't showing it.

"Calm down? You want me to _calm _down? I could die! I could die any second now! And honestly I don't want to die! I'm way to young! I've spent most of my fucked up life in this fucking hell hole! I truly do _not_ want to die in here, when I have my whole life ahead of me! Now is there a cure or not?" Here comes the water works...

"I'm not sure...before Tracy died, we were working on one...but after she died, the progress of it stopped."

"Why?"

"Well because, I thought you didn't have the gene..."

"Well I DO DAMMIT!" Dante forced me to sit down and breathe. Once again, I, Cammie Kent (or is it Mundus?) is confused with my emotions. Why can't my life be easy? Like growing up like a princess or something, and not growing up to find out that I could die any second now. As I said before, I still have my life ahead of me.

"You said you were working on the cure, do you still have the ingredients or whatever for the it?" Dante asked after settling me down.

"Yes, it's in the lab on the Devils Floor."

"Please tell me your kidding?" I asked, with my eyes getting wide.

"Why? What's wrong with that floor?"

My dad and I exchanged looks before giving Dante our answer.

"Uhh...let's just say its not a fun place to be in..." I said not looking Dante in the eye. Devils Floor is really not a fun place to be in..._trust me_.

"But if we go up there, we...or you two, might be killing _a lot_ of guards and doctors." Dr. Mundus said adjusting himself in the chair that he was still in.

"Why's that? Not that it matter anyway." Dante smirked.

"Because Devils Floor is the most heavily guarded floor in this fucking facility," I looked at Dante, and he gave me how-do-you-know-that look. "I know that because I've been there a few times in my fucking shitty life. It's hell...oh wait...this whole place is fucking hell." Just talking about this place was getting me pissed off.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some ass!" Dante said all pumped up.

I scoffed. I didn't mean to, but it was just a reflex of mine, when someone tells me to go to Devils Floor. He gave me a weird look and I just shook my head and untied my father.

"Can you walk?" I said looking at him...I sort of went ballistic on him...Dr. Mundus, attempted to get up, but ended up back in the chair within seconds. "Apparently not..."

Before either of them could say anything, I went out of the room, and down the hall way where I saw a wheel chair.

"No. I'm not going to be in that..._thing._"

"_This __**thing**_is a wheelchair, and you can't walk, so yeah you're going to be in it."

"I can walk!" Dr. Mundus protested, standing up again and taking one step, that he cringed in pain and sat back down. "Maybe not..."

"See...a _daughter _knows best."

"I thought it was mothers know best." Dante said.

I shot him a glare. "Does it look like my moms here?"

He dropped the subject, and we finally got Dr. Mundus in the chair with a 9x19mm hand gun, and reloads of bullets. And we were off to Never Never Land! Devils Floor could be called Never Never Land, because we may never never get out of it alive. Oh well, at least we die fighting...right?

* * *

**A/N: I don't think I have to say what goes here! lol (REVIEWS! XD) **


	12. Welcome to Devils Floor

**A/N: Well I got over my writers block (for now lol)! Some fighting scenes, and a very emotional scene. o.O Does anybody remember what I have Cammie dressed in? I feel like she's wearing black baggy pants with a black corset and stilettos. Oh well...That's what I have her in. Enjoy! :3**

**

* * *

**

Oh look! There goes a head rolling down the stairwell. Yup, a head of a guard, that yours truly had cut off. Fun isn't? Oh yeah...who knew that murdering people could be fun (It's really not...). I'm only killing these poor bastards to keep my old man safe. He's human...a human who used to torture me...his _own _daughter. What did my mother see in this man? Well I'll never know, because she's dead. Like in six feet under dead...what kind of other "dead" is there?" Apparently a lot...but I won't get into it.

"Why couldn't we use a fucking elevator?" Dante asked holding my father on his back. We were taking the stairs since Dr. Death couldn't walk, due to the fact that his daughter had beat the living crap out of him.

"Because the elevator isn't as much fun as the stairs?" I said, smiling. We were on our way to the Devils Floor. The only way to get there was to go to the fifteenth floor and walk across the cat walk. There were no access from the floors below to the floor, because it was covered it puppets. Puppets are these _things_ that kill... It's very confusing to explain...

"Then why did we have to bring the old man?"

"Hey..." Dr. Mundus said feeling hurt being called old. "I'm not that old...am I?"

I didn't answer my fathers question. "Do you know how to make a cure, Dante? Because I sure as hell don't. Hey look here's our exit..."

We went through the door, and walked cautiously around. I spotted a wheel chair and made a flame that brought it to us, without burning it. Dr. Mundus sat in the chair and we continued our bloody journey. Dante had his guns out, I had my blades out. We where ready for anything.

When we reached the entrance to the cat walk, no one had caught us yet, because there was no one on the floor. But in order to get to the cat walk, we had to have one of the employees eyeball...we couldn't use Death, because he's been missing for a few hours, and those two doctors knew that we had them.

I told them to wait there, until I could find a nice person with a nice loving eyeball. Eew. I checked every room and found no one. Since there was no one of the floor, I began to get worried. When there's no one on the floor, you begin to think that there's a trap.

But so far, so good. I entered a room that was filled with tall bookshelves with books and files in them. I guess this was the filing room, or whatever you wanna call it. And for my luck, there was someone there. That someone happened to be a man about his early twenties looking a computer. Nerd.

I smiled an evil smile, and walk towards him, my heels making sweet clunking noise. He turned around and jumped up.

"Y-you c-can't b-b-b-" He said already breaking into cold sweat."

"I can't be here? Aww...that's too bad. I'm here." I said seductively. I was having way too fun with this. "But you see, you having something that I need."

"W-what?"

"It's your eye. In order to get to the cat walk, I need your eye. You see, we can do this nicely and you just open it. Or...I can cut your head off..." I lifted my arms, that had nice pointy blades on them. "Your choice."

Too bad for me, he came quietly, and shakily. Honestly. I didn't want to kill him, because he was just so...innocent, I guess.

"Just open that door, and we'll let you live." I patted his shoulder which made him jump.

The young man bent down, and showed his left eye. The computer scanned and then said: "Welcome, Dr. Keith Rogers." The doors opened.

"Mmmmhh!" Rogers said as I made him unconscious. Hey, I said I wouldn't kill him. Dante and I brought his unconscious body to the room where he was, so it was like he had fallen asleep or something, and didn't look like he helped us out...though he was forced too...

"Let's go..." Dr. Mundus said rolling onto the cat walk. The cat walk was very long, and had clear giant windows of the city. The city was called Limbo City. It was very...disgusting? The only thing that wasn't clean was the sun setting.

"Whoa..." I said pausing to look at the sun set.

"What? Never seen a sun set before?" Dante asked with a grin. I looked at him with a sad look.

"Remember? I've been mostly inside this hell hole. Not outside of it."

"But I thought you escaped a few times..."

"Yeah, during the night...never in day light." I looked back at the setting sun, and wiped a tear away. "When we get out of here...I wanna go to somewhere beautiful. And...have a house on a cliff or something...so I can see the sun rise and sun sets..."

Dante smiled at me, when I turned back to look at him. He kissed my lips, and then took my hand. "Come on, we have some people to kill."

When we got near the cat walk, we saw something that I did _not _like. What did I see exactly? Men with guns. What type of guns? Machine guns.

"Get down!" I said taking my dad out his wheel chair and laid down on the ground. Did I care for Dante's safety? Sure I did, though I knew he wasn't as easy to kill unlike two humans...wait...I mean a human and a mutant.

Bullets went past us, shattering the windows, and shooting Dante. Dante got shot all over his body, and then he did a dramatic fall backwards. Like in movies, you know when they got shoot multiple times, their arms go in the air and their body moves awkwardly? Something like that.

Dante had hit the ground, with some blood, not a lot, gooing out. I put my hand over my fathers head -yeah, like that could protect him- and stretched out my right hand to where the shooters where, and created a fire barrier. Even only if I knew Dante for a short amount of time, I knew he wanted to kill those bastards him self.

I looked back at Dante, and he was standing and brushing him self off. "Give me five minutes." He told me as I lowered the fire shield.

"Take your time..." I said smiling.

Dante moved fast and smoothly. Taking out those men like he was meant to do it. Then all of a sudden, my eyes look at the present Dante, but then all I see is this man wearing a leather red coat, and leather red pants, and a black shirt, that had some belts on it. His hair was fully white, not like present Dante's, which was black and had some white. What the hell was I seeing?

I shook my head and looked at the present Dante. The black and some white hair Dante...who was smiling at me, with his sword over his shoulders.

"Come on!" He said smiling.

I helped my father into his chair and went to the other side of the cat walk, entering Devils Floor.

"Someone must have tipped them off..." Dr. Mundus said examining the excellet work of Dante's.

"Well maybe they were looking at the cameras..." Dante suggested.

"No," I said, knowing that there were never cameras on the fifteenth floor nor Devils Floor. "They don't use cameras on the fifteenth nor on Devils Floor."

"It's probably Dr. Frost, and Dr. Heaven, since you two...knocked them out..."

"Oh we did...I was really hoping that we killed them." I said rolling my eyes. Devils Floor was the same like the other floors in this place. Messy, dirty. BUT apparently there happened to be a button that made it, so it didn't look like that. Dr. Mundus pressed it, and then we got a floor that looked like a nice hospital building, with shiny floors...with _some _blood.

"So where would the lab be?" Dante asked looking down the hallways.

"The lab is located down the hall, in the green house. Tracy had a things for opened windows and flowers."

"Ummm...if the lab is in the green house, how do you-?" I asked confused, because usually scientists have these nice clean sterile rooms, with no windows.

"I asked Tracy that too, but she didn't exactly tell me. She said the room was magical. I got so used to the green house, that I never found the real answer."

Ummm was it me, or was my father getting really soft? Before I found out that he was my father, he was like...an evil son of a bitch. And now? I like that he's soft, and sort of sweet...in his own way. But it's pretty awkward to have a man that you know to being evil. I don't think the nickname Dr. Death fits him now...

We walked down the hallway. Then I got attacked. No one else but me. Just me, myself and I.

"Cammie!" Dante and Dr. Mundus said.

"I'm fine!" I said taking the man who was attempting to strangle me. Dante was about to interfere. "No! Get my old man to the Green house!" He looked like he was about to object. "Just go!" He did. Now I could finally concentrate on the dude who was trying to kill me.

I elbowed him in the stomach a few times, until he finally let me loose. I turned towards him and kneed him. Then another guy came out of nowhere, and head locked me (the pose where the person's arms were underneath yours and behind your head). The first dude was about to inject with me with something, but that didn't happen. I did the same maneuver with the doctor who tried to rape me. I put my heels on to his head, and snapped it. As for the guy head locking me. I burned him. I burned the poor bastard that he was to ashes, and no one could identify him.

I cursed under my breath, and stretched my arms out a bit. Fucking bastards.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Now...Review! I love to read my readers comments, and their opinions! :)**


	13. I'm Loving It

**A/N: I had fun typing this chapter. :3 Probably because the fact that I did a major fight scene, and I did my very best to describe it. **

**

* * *

**

"Well?" I said as I entered the green house. The green house was filled with exotic plants from all over the world. How did I know? You learn things when nurses bring you magazines when your bored 24/7. Dante was leaning back on a table looking over at the big screen that was on the other brick wall. My dad was looking through a scope.

"Well...I got bad news..." Dr. Mundus said looking up from the scope.

"I'm starting to hate bad news..." I mumbled, as I joined Dante, helping myself up onto the counter. "How bad is bad?"

"Well...the original cure doesn't fit with your blood type..."

"How is that possible? I mean don't I have yours and Tracy's blood flowing through me?"

"Well...you...um see...Remember that time, where you woke up strapped in a bed with IVs in your arms, and you were about ten or so?"

"Uh, yeah. I still have nightmares about it...why?"

"We...ummm...sort of..."

"Sort of what?" I said getting agrivated.

"We sort of changed your DNA..."

I hopped off the counter and took my father by the collar and lifted him off his wheel chair. "You _what?_"

"We altered your DNA...to be...fully mutant...and not just a half mutant..."

"What's the difference? She's a mutant no matter what you do..." Dante said angry.

"Well...the idea was to make a..."

"A weapon... You altered my fucking DNA, so I could be a fucking weapon. Love you too, dad..." I said letting him fall back down in his wheel chair.

"But... you see... if I can get another blood sample I can create another cure..."

"How long will that take?"

"A couple of hours...maybe a day or two..."

I sighed angrly. "Well, we don't have a day or two...Dr. Frost and Dr. Heaven know what we're up to. There going to be sending more guards, and worse."

"What kind of worse?" Dante asked.

"Well, since we're in the Devils Floor, who knows. They might have half breeds like you. Worse, they might actually have full bread demons."

I picked up a scaple and cut my wrist. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? You said you needed blood, well here. Take it before I actually die..." Dr. Mundus took the sample and started to work on it. Dante wrapped my wrist with a cloth that happened to be laying around in the green house.

"If you die...I have no idea what I'll do without you." Dante said, un-Dante like.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Umm...I think you'll survive. You'll kill every bastard in this facility if I were to die, anyways." I gave him a sweet smile, which didn't last long, since he smothered me with a kiss. It was a deep passionate kiss. A kiss that...well it was a kiss, who cares what kind of kiss. You guys just want to read for me swearing and cutting peoples heads off...or the fact that I'm crazy. Ha, get it? Crazy? I'm in a mental hospital? Oh never mind...

Dante broke off our kiss, and looked at the window that showed the hallway. The hallway that was filled with dead men. He looked back at me and smiled. "You have what you need old man?"

"Ah...I believe so, why?"

"Cam, and I need to fight some ugly sons of bitches..." He said walking out, all happy. Ready to kill.

I closed the blinds, and looked at my father, who waved the gun in his hands. I rolled my eyes, and left. "If I die, I blame you!"

"Yeah, no pressure or anything _daughter_." I smiled, and let my swords show their sharpness. Dante was already playing with a few guards. I ran towards one, my swords scraping the floor. When I got near the guard, I slid on my knees, underneath his wide open legs (don't know why he was having his legs wide open...) and my blades cut off both of his legs off. I don't look back, all I hear is a scream for pain. I lifted my left blade and licked the blood off. Boy, did I feel like a monster.

"You monster!" Oh the irony... The man shot bullets, but everyone he shot melted before they hit me. I kept on walking towards him, and when I was near him I stopped. He kept pulling the trigger, but all it was doing was clicking at him.  
"Aww...your all out of bullets..." I stabbed him, he gasped, and his bright green eyes widened. I withdrew my blade and walked away.

Honestly, 1,000 or more men against two people, should be really hard. But if those two people were a half demon and the other a fire mutant...it's really _really _easy. So easy that we were done with round one withing twenty minutes or less. Notice that I said "round one". Dr. Frost and Dr. Heaven were smart bastards. They send the easiest kills first and bring on the hard bastards later.

Round two through five were guards, some low level puppets, zombies, and a baby dragon...which I did _not _want to kill...it was just too cute. Luckily we didn't have to kill it. It thought I was it's mother, after I showed him some of my fire powers. After that, it was like we were best friends.

"You're going to clean after that thing..." Dante said with his hand over his face.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of him, isn't that right Apóy?" I said patting the big black dragon with fire eyes.

"Ap what?"

"Apóy. It means fire in Tagalog."

"Oy. What ever happened to Fire? You know _english_?" Our comedic break came to a short when two demons came out of the cat walk. I told Apóy to guard my father, and to make sure that he didn't shot Apóy, I sent my father a fire note. Then I got back to business.

Both demons were large and all muscle. Both had tattoos, though different kinds, all across their bodies. Their eye colors were different. One was yellow, like Dante's, the other was emerald. They also had sharp horns, that looked like a bulls.

"Which one do you wanna take?" Dante asked in my ear.

I gave him a side glance. "Honestly? Neither...But I'll take Emerald eyes...he seems..._nicer_." Before we walked towards our seperate enemies. I heard Dante laugh.

Okay, maybe I was wrong about Emerald Eyes being _nice_. What demons _are _nice anyways? Don't start listing some, like Inuyasha, or Sparda...it was a rhetorical question. Anyway. Emerald Eyes was a bastard, and apparently didn't know how to treat a lady.

Right, at this very moment, he was choking me with his large hand. I was off the ground about a feet or two -Emerald Eyes tall. My hands were on his large one, attempting to get him let go. Nope. So I did the thing, that I should have done when he started choking me, which was five minutes ago.

My whole body was in flames, and then the flames went onto Emerald Eyes large hand. At first he didn't let go, which I thought was a bad sign. But then he let go and started shake the fire out.

"You 'itch! You 'urnt me and!" He yelled. I was on the floor gasping for breathe. Doesn't everyone do that when their being choked and they get free or if they get free? I was still in flames, by the way. And so was Emerald Eye's hand.

Since he was distracted with the fire on his hand, I thought it would be fun to test out my DNA abilities, since I'm a living weapon. I walked to Emerald Eyes, and tapped his back, since he wasn't paying attention to me.

"'At?" He shouted turning around. He had to look down, while I had to look up. I gave him a smile, showing my white beautiful teeth. And then I kicked him on his side, making him go flying threw the wall.

"Sweet! I got super strength!" I said laughing and turning my flame off. But my super strength wasn't enough to kill Emerald Eyes. "Damn..."

"You 'itch! You 'irt me!"

"I what?" I said confused, though I really knew what he meant.

"I aid you 'irt me!"

"What's an 'irt?"

"AUGH!" He screamed as he ran towards me, horns first. I jumped to the side, before he got his bull head stuck in the wall. Then I noticed something. He had a tail. I smiled an evil smile. I went to his waving tail. And snapped my fingers, so that I had a flame. I put my finger underneath his tail, and watched it catch on fire. "Me ail! Me ail!" He screamed. I couldn't help but laugh.

When I finally stopped laughing. I cut Emerald Eye's tail off. "What tail? I see no tail. Oh wait...is that it on the ground? Oh wait never mind. It's just a pile of ash."

"AUGH!" He screamed again, but this time very loudly. He broke the wall, when he backed out of the wall. Wall dust was covering him. He then looked from the ashes, to me, with one hell of an angry face.

"Oops..." I said shrugging my shoulders. When I saw smoke come out of his nose, I ran.

"DANTE! I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Dante was being slammed against a counter top.

"Sort. Of. Busy. At. The. Moment." He said when his head was in the air, and not indenting the counter top.

"TRADE?" I yelled dodging flying objects from behind me.

"Sure." Dante said before his head hit the counter this time, and actually breaking it. I took a sharp corner, and jumped slide or air slide -I don't know the name of the moves, I just do them- Yellow Eyes away from Dante. Causing him to hit a wall, and me on the ground, a few feet away from him.

"How does it feel to hit something hard, ya dick head." I said getting up. I quickly glanced at Dante's direction, he was having it a lot easier with Emerald Eyes, than I was.

Yellow Eyes was out of the hole in the wall, when I turned back. Why did I have a feeling that I was going to have a hard time with this bull head too?

Probably because the fact that I was on the ground getting the breathe choked out me again. Bull's are male cows right? I kicked him where the sun don't shine. His yellow eyes widened and let go of me. He took a few steps back and held his dick.

"Oh? Did I hurt you? My bad." I said in flames once again, even my blades where in flames. Yellow Eyes recovered within seconds and came towards me, hands out. In one swift motion, I moved to the side, and swept my blades across both of his wrists, causing his hands to fall off. He stopped, and lifted his arms, to look at the bloody mess, and then he screamed in pain.

I took this time to jump on his back, take his head with my bare hands (my hands where above his pointy ears), and spun his head 360 degrees, which came off. I jumped off the headless body, before the body could fall and blood spill everywhere. I looked at the head, which his eyes where still open, which I found creepy, so I just tossed it to the lifeless body.

Dante came around the corner, with his face covered with blood splatter. "How you kill yours?"

"I shot the bastard, in the head...but he didn't die. So I just chopped him up to pieces. You?"

"Snapped his head off."

"Yum."

"Excellent. Your progressing very well..." Dante and I turned our heads where the voice came from. Dr. Frost and Dr. Heaven stood there by the cat walk entrance.

* * *

**A/N: *Enter Dramatic Music Here* OMG! :O Review! please and thank you! **


	14. Death is Death

**A/N: Happy New Years!

* * *

**Oy vey. Just when the fighting was getting good too. Well, evil doctors do tend ruin your fun. Trust me, I should know. They also tend to make a person into a weapon, like me. Awe...Don't you want my life? I honestly don't mind switching, and besides if you like Dante...you can have your hands all over him. I don't mind at all...not at all...Just don't do anything to him...Maybe I should get back to my wonderful fairy tale life.

"Just like Ares..." said Dr. Heaven smiling, and his old gray eyes looking me from head to toe.

"Excuse me?" I said confused and filled with anger, Dante held my hand.

"Ares. The Greek god of war." Dr. Frost answered for me.

"Yeah, I know who he is. What the hell do you mean 'just like Ares'?" This was getting confusing and irritating.

"I'm assuming that your father has already told you that your DNA has been altered."

"Um, yeah. And?"

"Your DNA is Ares." Dr. Frost said with a smile, a very creepy smile.

I started to laugh. I was the only one laughing. "Oh your serious?"

"Yes, very much Camael."

"Well then..." I said looking between Dante's confused look and the crazy doctors. "You do now that Ares, the Greek god of War is a _myth_ right? There's no way he was real.

"Demons and Angels are real."

"Yeah, that's different. We have actual proof that their real. Dante's one of those many proofs." I said gestering to him. "And besides, how the hell did you get Are's DNA blood if he doesn't exist?"

"But he does exist."

"You know what...I am so _not _arguing with crazy evil sons of bitches..." I said throwing my arms up in the air.

"We weren't here to argue, anyhow." Dr. Heaven said tapping his cane on the floor.

"Then what the hell are you here for?" Dante asked.

"To see how well Cammie progressed."

"Excuse me?" Why do doctors piss me off? Oh wait, I know why...because their evil and did I mention _crazy_?

They didn't answer my question. Dr. Frost snapped her finger and then out of the shadows was a young man who looked about my age or a little bit older. His hair was black and covering his sky blue eyes that were peaking through. He was a little taller than Dante, and he was wearing all black. He wasn't as muscles as the bull demons. Oh and when I said he came out of the shadows, I literally mean he came out of the shadows.

And then, the fun started again. Like how he came into the hallway, like a shadow, he disappeared. He then reappeared right in front of me and took my neck and it was like he had the power of rubber or something, because he was still standing where I was. My back was now slammed against a glass window, with my windpipes being cut off (again).

"Cammie!" Dante yelled. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Shadow dude was really fast...What just happened only took like a millisecond or something.

Mr. Shadow dude gave Dante a look and that was he did. Dante went to his knees and fell. His head turned towards me, and I could see his eyes. His eyes were very distant. I didn't like where this was going.

"Cammie, meet your brother, Xander. Xander, this is your older sister Cammie." Dr. Heaven introduced us.

"Nice to meet you...sister" Xander said, his voice was low and just creepy. He had that voice of something making you jump when someone says something behind you or something along the lines of that.

"I. Don't. Have. A. Fucking. Brother." I said losing more air. Though I did have a brother, who was no relation to me...he was a cute little guy though. Unlike this kid here choking me to death. I put my hands onto his black gloved hand, that was choking me- and burned it. Though the fire didn't do anything. All it did was make Xander squeeze harder and grin an evil grin.

Then the most of amazing thing happened to me. I got another power. I felt hot, not like lust hot, just heat hot. If I could see my eyes, they turned from their normal color to white with my iris and pupil in a lightning form. My hair turned white and grew longer, like to where it was before the stupid vent incident. My nails grew a bit longer, just long enough to hurt someone, and just short enough not be disgustingly long. Instead of controlling flames. I had the power to control lightning. And wanna know what I did to my so called fucking brother? I electrocuted him. He let go and went flying, past the crazy bastards.

"She's...she's evolved!" Dr. Heaven said all happy.

"She is truly our weapon..." Dr. Frost said her eyes wide, but not surprised wide. Happy wide.

"I. Am. Not. A. Weapon." I said, my voice loud and different. I don't know how different, it just didn't sound like me, though I'm not exactly me at the moment.

"No...your a Goddess..." Both of them said drooling.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my right hand and lightning came out from my finger tips and hit both of them, making them go to the cat walk.

Though my electrocuting Xander didn't do anything big. He appeared out of no where and he had developed new powers within that short amount of time. He was different, that me. He seemed that he was new. New as in born new. He wasn't born like I was, I felt like he was born from a test tube. I don't know why I felt like he was born in a test tube, it was just a feeling I was getting when he appeared again with his new powers.

Rather than new powers...he got a new look... He got wings, horns, his eyes were like flames, and he got claws. To sum it up he looks like a dragon in human form.

"You. Killed. Them!" He shouted spreading his wings out.

"I didn't kill anyone, boy." I said cracking my knuckles.

Xander flew towards me and lifted me up, and we went through the floors until we were in the night sky. Fresh air was refreshing.

Xander threw me across the sky, but I didn't fall. I was actually floating or flying or whatever in the sky. No wings, nothing. There I was standing in the sky with Xander a couple yards away.

"I will destroy you!"

"I'd like to see you try, boy."

Xander attacked me with a whip, which I dodged like lightning fast. He kept attacking and I kept dodging. This fight was going no where, until his body started cracking. It was like loud breaking bones cracking. It was the kind of cracks that make you want to gag. In seconds the cracking stopped, but Xander's body was no longer there. It was a dragon. A fucking dragon. Not a baby dragon like Apóy, a dragon that Dante went all Devil Trigger on.

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

Xander laughed a creepy deep animal laugh. "I will kill you sister!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, that I'm _not _your _sister_." I said coldly. I took a stand, and waited for Xander to attack. He roared in the night sky and flew towards me his dragon mouth wide open. He took me in his mouth, but couldn't swallow. I was holding his upper jaw wide open. "A weakling like you, is not realation to _me_." I said breaking his jaw. I jumped out of his mouth and looked at the sky. My eyes went complete white. And the sky rumbled. Then within seconds a giant lightning bolt struck Xander. Xander went back into his human body and fell from the sky. I looked down at him fall.

I began to cry. Not water tears though, blood. I was crying blood. I felt in pain, like something had just stab me, or ripped out my heart with their bare hands. Then I started to fall out of the sky, and back down to the hell hole. Then I blacked out, and the last thing I recall, was some one screaming my name over and over again.

* * *

**A/N: *sniffs* This story is coming to an end... :'( Maybe I'll make a spin off or something... :D**


	15. Leaving Hell

**A/N: I, DFC, presents to you! The Final Chapter of _Welcome to Hell_! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**Have you ever died? It's not a fun experience really. Your life flashes before your eyes and then its just black for a few moments, and the doubt that your going to hell because you don't see the bright white light. Then the bright light emerges out of the darkness and -in my case- this beautiful lady emerges out of the light, smiling. Her hair was very long and her eyes were happy. She was wearing a long white dress that had droopy sleeves. She looked like an angel.

The white light was very warm. Tears were coming down my face and I didn't know why.

"Mommy?" I asked, then I noticed I wasn't my normal age. I was like in the form of a five year old. I don't know why I said that, because I never actually met my birth mother, as you guys already know. Unless you sipped to this chapter. (Lazy asses).

"It's not your time, Cammie, baby." She said bending down to meet my eyes. "You don't want to hurt Dante's feelings do you?"

"Nooo..." I shook my little fiver year old head.

"Then go back..."

"What about you?"

"I'll wait for you when it's your time, sweetie." Her motherly voice was very sweet and well...motherly.

She took my little hand and led me away from the bright warm light. I turned around to the bright light. For a second I thought I saw wings.

"Come on, Cammie! Breathe dammit!" Dante yelled, his voice raspy. He was giving my lifeless cold body CPR. His tears were falling like a waterfall on my chest.

"Don't leave me, Cammie! Don't you _dare_ leave me. I love you dammit!"

My lifeless body became warm. I could slowly feel my whole body. I gasped for air and began to cough.

Dante helped me sit up. I was sitting on his lap, while he cradled me in his arms, holding me tight. My head was leaning on his chest, his tears hitting my head. I put my right hand on his chest, to feel his fast heart beat.

It was silent for a few moments. Just Dante sobbing and rocking me. But then I got out of his embrace and keeled in front of him. I took his face into my hands, and wiped his tears away with my thumbs.

"I'm okay, I'm right here." I said a few times over. Tears started to fall. I smiled, and kissed his shaking lips.

"Don't leave me ever again..."

"I promise."

Dante carried me back to the green house, where a worried look shot over Apóy. I remembered, I had cried blood before I had fallen out of the sky. There were marks of deep red tear streaks flowing down my cheeks. Apóy walked over -for a drake he was awfully BIG- and licked my face, with his long tongue.

"What the hell happened?" Dr. Mundus asked, wheeling his chair from the microscope. At first, none of us answered. I cleared my throat and told him what had happened. "Are you crazy? Why didn't you bring her back here? She might have not come back!"

Dante was about to answer, but I spoke first. "There was nothing that you could have done.."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, and took a seat on a stool. Apóy put his head on my lap, and I pet it. "I...I was dead. I don't know how long I was dead, but that doesn't matter. The point is...There is no cure."

"Yes there is! Tracy and I were the ones working on it!" Dr. Mundus protested.

I glanced at Dante, his face expression told me that he didn't like where this was going. I looked down to Apóy, who looked up with his big sky blue eyes. I smiled a small smile. "I know...but it won't work. Mom told me..."

"What?"

"When I was dead, I was in this bright light...I wasn't my normal age though. I was five or so. Mom was there, waiting for me. She said it wasn't my time, and that she would wait for me...When I was about to go back to the living, she told me. That there was no cure, and that there is no way stopping it. It's just in our blood...At least for females."

"So we've been working on...nothing?" Dr. Mundus sounded upset. Wouldn't you be too, if you couldn't save your wife?

"Yes...But...but she said that there was a cure to end it all. End the blood line of this."

"How? You said there was no cure." Dante asked bending down in front of me.

"She said, a boy has to be born, to break it. After a boy is born, the females after him won't die..."

"But...but what about you?" Dante took my hands, and Apóy whimpered.

"There's nothing that can be done...for who knows I might actually live a long life." I smiled, and then began to cry again.

Then all of a sudden, a alarm went off. It was like a fire alarm, but it wasn't. "You two need to get out here."

"What?"

"you two need to get out of here, and take the dragon." Dr. Mundus instructed.

"But why? What about you?" We were practically yelling over the alarm.

"I can't. I have to stay, and destroy everything. He's coming."

"Wait. Who's coming?" Even though I hated the guy, I didn't want to leave him here. I was getting really soft after dying, if you haven't noticed.

"Dante, taker her, and get her out of here now!"

Dante nodded, and took my waist, and hugged me. He ran to the window in the green house and jumped through it, with glass shattering everywhere. Apóy was right behind us, stretching his wings. Dante landed on the ground, and started to run, with my in his arms.

"I can run on my own!" I yelled. He set me down, and quickly took my hand and ran. Apóy was flying above us. Dante again picked me up, and I didn't yell at him to put me back down, because he was in his devil trigger form. He was jumping on roof tops and poles, really quickly. Like something was going to blow up.

And something did blow up. From behind us, the Mental Hospital blew up. Dante went down, and covered me, while Apóy next to us, and covered himself with his wings. It was like an atomic boom, things flying everywhere, fire consuming the city.

Dante bit his lower lip in pain. I took his head and kissed his forehead. I closed my eyes, and took made a barrier around the three of us. After what seemed a long time, the barrier went down, and Dante helped me up. Apóy peeked his head from one his wings, and then made some purring noises. Dante and I examined the city around us. There was nothing. Limbo City was in ruins. Flames were still mostly everywhere. And the Mental Hospital, no longer existed.

Dante took my hand, and squeezed it. "Well at least we're not in hell anymore."

I laughed. "Finally!" I stretched, like I was being held in a cramp place for a long time. Dante turned away from the explosion. I noticed something. I plucked a piece of Dante's hair.

"Ow! I what was that for?"

"You no longer have black hair. Your hair is _all _silver now!" I smiled, I kissed Dante's lips and took his hands, and led him away from hell.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Honestly...I didn't exactly like how I ended it...but oh well...It's ended...but! I'm going to add a bonus chapter to bring in the sequel to this! :3 **


	16. Sneak Peek

**A/N: This is the first chapter of the new story I'm making, and it's a sequel to _Welcome to Hell_. If you are subscribed to me, and you get an e-mail saying "new story" or whatever. This is going to be the first chapter of it. Just letting you know. :3 Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

7 Years Later

"Mommy!" Aiden cried from the bathroom on the main floor. Dante just recently opened a shop called _Devil May Cry_. And the shop is also our home...It isn't pretty much, but I had to live with it, since I'm a few weeks pregnant with out second child, and Dante didn't want me on his feet. It's funny. When's off doing business, he can be an ass. But when he's with me, he can be an ass and be not himself...you know what I'm saying? Aiden was our first, and thankfully he was a handsome healthy boy. A boy that doesn't have to deal with his mother's blood issues. I don't have anything _wrong _with me. It's just that the females in my bloodline, just die out of nowhere.

Just after Aiden was born, I died for like three minutes or so, just so my loving dead mother, who I had never met _living_, can tell me that if I have anoy more kids who turn out to be girls, they won't have the...disease, I guess you can call it. But I still get it. Hooray for me. Every day I'm scared of just dropping dead, and I'm not the only one. Dante's scared as well.

"MOMMY!" Aiden yelled again, I was upstairs in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. I went downstairs and saw Aiden drenched, and standing by the bathroom door.

"Why are you so drenched?" I said letting mother mode take over.

"There's a monster in the bathtub." He said bluntly.

"What?" I opened the door, and there was a water demon in the bathtub, creating a flood. I shut the door, and bent down to Aiden's eye level. "Why don't you go find Apóy? He should be on the roof...or somewhere."

"Okay!" Aiden said trotting up the stairs.

"Make sure you dry off!" I said, as he went up the stairs. I sighed, and walked over to Dante's desk, which was covered in magazines, pizza boxes, three empty glasses that use to have strawberry sundaes in them, and...my black lace bra...

I grabbed the gun that was in one of his drawers, and walked back in the bathroom. I probably knew that a gun won't work on a water demon, but it was worth a try. The doctor said that I shouldn't use too much of my powers when I'm pregnant. I haven't used my powers since I was pregnant, so I think I'm good...I think.

I shot some shots at the demon, and then threw the gun out of the bathroom. The water demon roared, and I smiled an evil smile. And snapped my lovely fingers. Lightning always works with water. Though I wasn't expecting the thing to blow up on me. I was soaked, like Aiden was, and now there was water everywhere in the bathroom leading out towards the main hall. I groaned, and went upstairs to change.

I changed into a bathing suit, knowing that I was going to get wet again, while cleaning up this mess. After an hour and a half, I finally cleaned up the water in the bathroom, and now it was time for me to clean up the main hall. I was on my knees soaking up thew water with a rag and putting the water in the bucket.

The door opened, and then there was a loud clunk noise. I slightly turned my head, to see what made that noise. It was a guitar bag.

"What did I miss?" Dante said with a sexy tone, I forgot to mention that I was wearing a bikini. Hey, my baby bump isn't _that _bad...in fact you can barely see it!

"Water demon..." I said getting up and walking towards Dante. "How was work?" I kissed his lips.

He sighed, a happy sigh, and put his arms around my waist. "It was fun...I brought home one eighty."

"That's good..." Dante kissed me again, it was a deep kiss. One of his hands undid my tie on both my neck and my lower back, causing my bikini top to fall to the ground. I managed to pull his jacket off, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"EWW!" Aiden said from the stairs. My eyes widened, and I ran to the desk, and jumped over it, and covered my top half.

"Aiden! Go upstairs!" Dante yelled. Aiden laughed, and I could have sworn Apóy laughed as well.

Ah. Parenthood.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! :3**


End file.
